


Stormy Night

by Lovetribable



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of abuse, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Thunderstorms, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetribable/pseuds/Lovetribable
Summary: When a storm brews, Sam let's Tommy stay with him.When the thunder starts, Sam learns things about the young man, both from in word form from Tommy himself,and from what Tommy didn't say.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 471
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter :) @lovetribable [where I ramble and talk about story ideas]  
> Also I did not preread this I am so sorry for mistakes.

Tommyinnit was having a terrible time. 

In all honesty, if he were to compare where he was now to where he was this time last year, one would say he's doing better, he had his discs and he had freedom with Tubbo.

But it was hard to not grumble when one was being drenched in a storm while trying to collect supplies. 

He wasn't even close to getting to enough sunflowers, and despite being able to fly around on the trident in the rain. 

He really just needed to call it, and head back.

But heading back would mean possibly upsetting Sam Nook and Tommy didn't want that. 

The sunflowers were going to be used as decorations, and Tommy really wanted to get another step of the hotel done.

He was about to try yet another sweep of the fields he was in for more flowers when a voice yelled out to him.

"...Tommy! Wait!" Sounded like Sam, so Tommy turned and peered through the darkening clearing. 

"Sam? Hello?" He yelled back, starting to walk towards the voice. 

He spotted Sam after a moment, the creeper man waving his arms to get Tommy's attention.

Tommy jogged towards him smiling, "Sam! What are you doing here?" 

"Tommy! Thank God." Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, "this rain is going to turn into a thunderstorm any minute, I don't want you to be flying around while there is lighting." The older man said seriously, looking down at Tommy.

"What? But I have to get flowers for my friend Sam Nook! I promised…" Tommy looked back beind him, towards the field, clearly wanting to go back out. 

That's when lighting struck the spot Tommy had been standing before, and Tommy yelped. 

"Okay! I will not be going back out for sunflowers." He looked back at Sam, eyes wide about the idea of being struck again. 

"Good, let's get out of this rain." Sam smiled, wrapping a creeper green cloak around Tommy, before starting to walk off, glancing behind him to make sure the blonde child was following. 

Tommy paused for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the cloak, even if the sudden kindness surprised him, and put him a little on edge. 

Why was Sam being so nice? Did he want something? 

Tommy followed without another word, simply getting into Sam's boat when they reached the ice bridge in the nether, staring at the nether as it flew by. The lava lake below didn't seem as inviting as it usually did.

It wasn't long until they were out of the nether, our of rain, and in Sam's base. 

Tommy wiped the water from his face, looking around curiously, gasping when he noticed a familiar face. 

"Sam Nook!" He started to dart toward Nook, when Sam grabbed him by the waist, lifting the teen with ease, letting Tommy kick his legs comically.

"Put me down! Sam! I want to talk to Sam Nook!" 

Tommy didn't notice how the usual light in Nook's eyes were dimmed. 

"Tommy, Tommy, he's charging! You have to let him rest." Sam said calmly, still holding the struggling teen. 

Tommy stopped moving, looking over at Nook, noting the wires sticking into the bot, and the way the lights were dimmed on it's eyes and voicebox. "Oh..." He mumbled, feeling embarrassed, as Sam gently set him down. "Sorry, I got excited, Sam Nook is a very good...." Tommy trailed off, "I mean he's good at helping me collect stuff." He added hastily, to Sam's amusement.

"Of course. I'm glad he's been doing a good job of taking care of you." Sam turned to watch as a door opened up in the wall and out walked his Warden Bot. "Status?" 

"Prisoner is secure, uploading data to Arm." It replied voice monotone as it walked over to the second charging port and connected itself. 

"Woah, that thing is massive!" Tommy said, eyes wide as he stared at it. "How many robots have you built?" He turned to Sam, still wearing the cloak, his hands fidgeting with the hem of it.

"About 50? Most of them aren't operational, and Sam Nook still can't upload data to my arm." Sam said nonchalantly, starting to walk further into his base. "Come on, it gets warmer the further you go in." 

Tommy followed with a nod, looking at everything in interest. He stopped seeing the sets of armor, shrugging off the cloak with a grin, he put on the diamond set, bounding after Sam after a moment "ay Sam look at me, I'm a big man!" He grinned showing off his sharpened canines. 

Sam tried to not laugh at the teen drowning in his armor, as it was the helmet kept falling and covering the boy's eyes.

"This is mine now." Tommy stuck out his tongue, making Sam roll his eyes under his mask.

"It doesn't even fit you." Sam retorted leaning down to pet Fran. 

"I'll just grow into it! And-" Tommy was interrupted by the crack of lightning hitting a tree outside, making the teen yelp and practically throw off the armor onto the floor as the deafening thunder followed.

Sam winced as the armor clattered but focused on Tommy, touching his shoulder lightly. "hey… are you okay?" He asked softly, noting how Tommy trembled. 

"I won't be struck if I'm not wearing it right?" Watery blue eyes looked up at him and Sam's heart melted. "Of course, and the bunker is completely lighting proof." He reassured, helping Tommy pick up the armor pieces and put them back on the stand. 

He didn't miss how each time there was thunder Tommy flinched. 

Or the way he stammered speaking after each time it happened. 

Sam honestly wanted to cry when Tommy scooted away from him on the couch in the back of his base. 

"Tommy," Sam started, wincing when Tommy looked up startled, "are you okay?" 

"Of course!" The blonde replied instantly, sounding defensive. 

They sat in silence for a moment, with Fran curled up on Tommy's legs. 

"I don't like lighting very much anymore," Tommy said, voice quiet, as he subconsciously rubbed the scar on his cheek.

The scar was recent, it had come from Doomsday and being struck by lighting, Tommy claimed to think it looked cool, and that his eyes were much cooler now as well. 

Sam didn't really understand the eye thing but he had been content to let Tommy ramble. 

"Is that… the only reason you are upset?" Sam prodded, careful to not tip over the boat too much. 

He had done so much work to help Tommy, he didn't want his own foolish words to mess that up, especially now, when he seemed about to shatter. 

Tommy was silent for a moment, before looking up at Sam, eyes seeming to lose that blue color that made Tommy, well Tommy. 

"Dream used to hurt me." It was only a whisper, and not even a surprise to Sam, he had heard Dream's bragging from Warden's recordings, but it was still heartbreaking to hear Tommy say it. 

It seemed, now that Tommy had admitted that, the words wouldn't stop, "He would take my things and blow them up and if I argued or talked back He would hit me, and threaten to kill me, and sometimes he would make me dig the hole myself and he…" the words came out in choked sobs. "He convinced me that… He was my only friend. That Tubbo hated me, that everyone hated me, and that no one wanted to come to my beach party and that the only way He would stay my friend is if I was obedient." Tommy let Sam pull him into his arms, the older man rubbing his back comfortingly as everything he had been bottling up came pouring out of him. "I hate the nether now, it used to be like a second home, I'm part Ghast, I loved the heat and the way lava flowed from the ceiling to the lakes." Tommy kept talking, as if the idea of silence right now was too much. 

"I had to be pulled back from jumping the first time….By Him." Tommy sounded disgusted with himself, "the second time, I made a pillar, way into the sky, and I almost jumped." 

Sam inhaled sharply, the action inaudible, horror filling him, he didn't stop holding the teen, still rubbing Tommy's back almost mindlessly. 

"I realized that He just wanted to watch me suffer, to have power over me." Tommy said, voice too detached, too matter of fact for the situation, which worried Sam. 

"So I jumped into the water and left, to find Techno." Sam could see a bitter smile work it's way onto Tommy's face. 

"It was nice there, but I had to go and betray him." Tommy closed his eyes, "I wish he hadn't worked with Dre- with...Him, but I understand now that I hurt him as much as he hurt me when he blew up L'manburg." 

Sam stayed silent, instinctively knowing that Tommy just needed to talk, to let out everything that's been hurting him. 

To say his side of the story, and Sam would let him. Sam would have even let him scream and shout, it, if it meant that it wasn't being bottled inside anymore.

"And then the mountain came, with that awful compass." Tommy's voice broke, "and I almost lost Tubbo…" Tommy looked up at him, looking at the mask that covered Sam's face for the first time since the first admission. "If Punz and you and everyone else hadn't come…" Tommy trailed off. 

Sam spoke, "Dream didn't kill Tubbo." It was a simple statement, but still seemed to help Tommy, as the boys shoulders loosened, "he's in prison, and he isn't getting out." Sam promised, squeezing Tommy's shoulders comfortingly. 

"How can you be sure?" Tommy frowned, his facial scars crinkling. "He was the one that asked you to make it." 

Sam hesitated, before deciding that Tommyinnit was worth the risk.

He carefully, still keeping on arm around Tommy, subtly doing his best to keep the boy grounded, he pulled off his creeper mask, making Tommy gasp with surprise. 

"Your eyes are green!" He remarked in astonishment. "And they're like a cat's!" 

Sam kept himself still as Tommy reached up and touched his face, inspecting it. 

He had done this before, with Quackity, every time Sam had gotten home while the duck hybrid had been growing up, Quackity had demanded that he be allowed to inspect Sam's face for changes. 

He chuckled to himself, amused by the fact that Tommy and Quackity reacted to his redstone burn the same way. 

"You're so cool Big S." Tommy mumbled in awe, done with his inspection. 

"Thank you Tommy." Sam smiled, glad that Tommy returned the gesture with ease.

"You're nicer to me than even Dadza." Tommy said, yawning in the middle of the sentence. "Thanks for not treating me like a bad guy." Tommy's eyes blinked shut, leaning forward into Sam's shoulder. 

It was understandable, that Tommy was suddenly so exhausted, the kid had just spilled every thought he had to Sam, so the creeper hybrid gently picked Tommy up and placed him in his own bed. 

He walked past Quackity's empty room, he should give his son a call, or at least call one of his fiancee's to find out how he is doing. 

He listened, steps stilling, but all he could hear was Tommy's quiet snores and the sounds of gentle rain. 

It sounded like the storm had passed. 

Despite the tiredness in his body, Sam smiled to himself. 

If holding Tommy steady is what it took to weather the storm, Sam was ready, he was prepared to do anything to protect the boy sleeping in his room. 

He pulled out his communicator, sending Quackity a private message, 

_ 'I think you may have become an older brother.' _

The reply was instant, 

_ 'WHAT?!?'  _

And Sam couldn't help but grin, despite there being obstacles and hurt along the path, Sam was glad to be able call the DreamSMP, and the lands around it, home.


End file.
